Nagi Zaruha
Nagi is one of the students in Daybrooke International school and is known as mushroom-head and her loli-ness with her pink-themed outfit. Appearance Hair colour: Light Brown Eye colour: Violet Shirt: White shirt, pink sweater Skirt: Pink Shoes: Plain shoes with pink ribbon on it ETC: Ribbon and Hairband Personality Nagi can be naive and immature at times. She is intelligent but sometimes can be rude and mean if provoked. Unlike her tag buddy,Scarlet, she is calmer and more reserved. She is an intellectual person that uses trickery in fights. Although a rather cheery person and far from cold, she keeps her cool most of the time, carefully analyzing the situation. History Nagi is the youngest child of Okihana Kio whom his father, Zynerl Anderson married to. Her alternative name is Nuez Zynerl. It was from his father but they decided to use Nagi Zaruha as her main name. She was originally born in Japan, but later her family moved to New Zealand. Her father works as a businessman while her mother is a housewife taking care of Nagi, and her older brother, Lyne. Later, her mother went missing for a few days and it has been reported that she was dead. Her father simply denied the fact of her death. Before she was gone, her last word to Nagi was, " You'll surely meet someone to protect you but for now mummy has to go now because mummy has something on today." And Nagi's last token from her was hairclips. Her father was away for work for a long time as Nagi turned 11 years old. She then lives with Aunt Sally. As Nagi finished her sudoku book and got nothing better to do. She went to her own house and explore in the storage room secretly since no one is in the house. She was curious and she open every drawers but then when she open one of the closet, she saw a luggage which were unlocked. She unzipped the luggage and found a katana. Since she and also her brother learnt swordmanship, she thought that it would be good if she take the katana away to practice more about it. Her father is very busy with his work that he seemingly unconcious when he gave Nagi the permission to own the katana. While Nagi was cleaning her room and her katana, a mailman knocked the door and gave Nagi a letter of invitation to Daybrooke International School. Nagi then goes to the school with her father's permission. Relations Lyne Zaruha Nagi's brother who seems to be working in the company and have no time to spend with nagi. Scarlet Testarossa Her tag buddy that is always seen with her. Nagi and Scarlet always work together in 'solving some matters' in a very rough way. With Nagi's katana, Satseki, and Scarlet's divider, they make a 'so-called-badass' duo. When she sees Scarlet, she will do a flying kick at her, which Scarlet often dodges. Always attacking with their combo kick and doing high-five at the end. Satseki Rikuto Nagi's katana name; Satseki. He was actually a soul reaper but he doesn't like to talk about it.His necklace symbolises a soul and Nagi become a wielder while he become a weapon since he wanted to help out and see if this cheered himself up. Aunt Sally Nagi is Aunt Sally's niece.Aunt Sally's name was Hiliaves Anderson. Nagi's father name is Zynerl Anderson , he was Hiliaves's older brother but died in accident.Hiliaves is actually rich but single due to the huge amount of work she had to put in order for her family to not to starve. [[Renji White|'Renji White']] Nagi's classmate who makes the most nicknames for Nagi.He is often sleeping somewhere. [[Shikisha Himeka|'Shikisha Himeka']] An elementary student who likes milk. Occasionally Nagi would buy milk for her. [[Aruki Hatsushi|'Aruki Hatsushi']] A high school student who tries to kidnap Nagi and listed her as her 1st victim in her "Kidnap List". Nagi would try to dodge every move she made so she won't be able to be kidnapped by Aruki. [[Sora Suzuki|'Sora Suzuki']] An elementary student that appears to have a two different eye color. Nagi somehow able to see Riku in her. [[Irene Requiem|'Irene Requiem']] A high school student likes to give out her cakes , especially to Nagi . Ares Carolina Irene's inner and is called The Destroyer Of Door by Nagi. [[Hito Shirezu|'Hito Shirezu']] Nagi's classmate who rarely smiles. Facts *Owns a katana. *Likes to loiter around the school. *Immature. *Flat-chested. *Loves smoothies. *Able to see an inner self of a person. *Always be around with her IPhone. *Dislike clothes which are too revealing. *Sometimes she got nothing to say. *She's not a person who likes to flirt or involved in romance. *Loves Math. *She's forgetful ; she didn't hand up her assignment if anyone didn't mentioned to her. *A tag partner of Scarlet Testarossa. *She won't mind gifts. *If she couldn't take cakes any longer she would secretly throw it in the trash bin. *Since Scarlet Testarossa can reads mind, Nagi brings a small notepad to write to avoid her from reading her thoughts. *Often seen in cafeteria. *Doesn't use katana often unless for missions or any unavoidable event involving fighting. Gallery Angels.png|Scarlet and Nagi as Panty and Stocking D o n event 3 by unknownsummit-d4c2ux6.png|Halloween event Scarlet and Nagi2.png|Nagi and Scarlet|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAee_0ogwsg&feature=youtu.be Nagi.png|Nagi's new look. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:UnKnownSummit Category:Student Category:Characters Category:Middle School